Pandangan
by Nisfuun
Summary: Kaede Kayano tidak pernah mengerti arti pandangan kekasihnya setiap kali dia menyentuhnya. "Matamu, lah yang sudah berbeda saat menatapku."/Warning! ratem-T / Ficlet Story/ Nagikae kapal/RnR?


**Pandangan**  
"Berawal dari Matamu lah aku melihatnya."

 **Kaede Kayano x Nagisa Shiota  
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Yusei Matsui**

 **Warning!  
** Nyerempet Mature (ratem), tidak dianjurkan untuk anak-anak, mengandur unsur ketidak jelasan. Dont Like dont Read ya.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading_  
.

.

.

Mereka pernah berciuman.

Bisa dikatakan itulah awal mula bagi keduanya beradu dalam romansa yang berbeda mengecap rasa manis dari saliva yang tertukar milik mereka. saat itu Kaede Kayano tidak tahan untuk tidak membayangkan kenangan dimana saat itu Nagisa Shiota begitu liar lewat tatapannya dalam artian berbeda dari sosoknya yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Ciuman yang menjadi awal mula hatinya tertambat oleh Nagisa Shiota.

Tapi berbeda saat mereka kini telah mengikatnya menjadi tahap sebagai sepasang kekasih. Frekuensi berciuman pun bukan lagi 15 hits yang pertama kali mereka lakukan. Tentu saja kali ini karena mereka bisa merasakan perasaan bergairah yang memuncah katakan saja cinta mereka melebur saat menatap satu sama lain.

Dan tiap kali Nagisa menguncinya dalam kekangannya dia tidak bisa menghindar bukan karena dia tidak ingin tapi lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa memeberontak setiap mata haus akan tatapan tajam Nagisa lah yang membuatnya seakan tertambat dalam satu jeratan yang tak lain nafsu yang tak pernah liat dari sosok Nagisa Shiota sebelum mereka bersama.

Kebersamaan mereka membuat Kaede tahu banyak tentang Nagisa selama ini. dia sosok pria yang tidak peka dalam hubungan romansa berjiwa lembut dan penuh perhatian. Fisiknya pun masih dikatakan lebih feminim dibandingkan pria seusianya. Tapi hanya saat mereka memadu kasihlah Kaede dapat merasakan tatapan haus itu hadir dari setiap tatapan yang Nagisa berikan kepadanya.

"Akh."

Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya, Kaede tidak pernah melihat tatapan Nagisa yang seperti ini. pandangannya tetap haus akan nafsu yang tersembunyi miliknya hanya saja Kaede dapat melihat begitu tersirat perasaan khawatir yang berlebih pandangan matanya yang begitu memancarkan banyak perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapan olehnya. "Sayang, Kau kenapa?"

Nagisa masih terdiam, "Aku yang harusnya bertanya."

Kaede mengelus pelan sisi wajah kekasihnya itu. dia mengamati sesaat mata milik Nagisa dan kemudian menanamkan beberapa ciumanan berusaha untuk mengapai setiap kenikamatan dari saliva yang saling tertukar. Tangannya diabiarkan menyetuh lekukan leher kekasihnya yang semakin meperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kaede terengah-engah setiap mengambil nafas panjang setiap kali mereka berpisah. Dia kembali mengamati mata milik kekasihnya yang masih sama seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada lagi mata haus akan nafsu yang biasa Kaede lihat dari sosok Nagisa saat mereka sedang berdua. "Kau tidak menginginkanku lagi."

Nagisa mengamati reaksi berbeda dari Kaede yang perlahan menundukan kepalanya dan melongar dari pelukannya. "Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu Kaede?" ucapnya sembari mengapit pelan kedua bahu kekasihnya.

"Nagisa yang mengatakannya." Sementara Kaede tidak bisa menahanya dia ingin sekali menangis dengan sedikit kasar Kaede menghempaskannya kedua tangan milik kekasinya itu.

"Kenapa sih tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu."

"Matamu **-** " Kaede menatap kedua mata kesukaannya itu dengan sirat bahasa yang tidak bisa diartikan penuh kekecewaan didalamnya. "Mereka sudah berbeda saat menatapku."

"Hah?"

Kaede mengusar kedua matanya kasar, dia begitu kesal saat kekasihnya yang memang kelewat tidak peka itu malah balik bunggung menjawab pernyataaannya. Meja mahoni yang sebelumnya menjadi tumpuannya dibiarkan menjadi korban kemarahanya saat tangannya terkepal erat seakan semua kekesalannya bertumpu didalamnya. Sementara Nagisa yang melihat reaksi dari Kekasihnya itu hanya memandang semakin binggung dan bersalah juga.

"Aku tidak mengerti Kaede memangnya ada apa dengan mataku." Nagisa mengambil langkah mendekat kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Kaede tidak kunjung menjawab, perlahan dia bertukar pandangannya dengan Nagisa yang masih setia menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiranya yang tersitrat jelas. "Na **—** nagisa, sudah tidak bergairah lagi kan saat menciumku."

Mereka terdiam, Kaede tidak berani menatap reaksi kekasihnya itu sementara Nagisa ingin menahan tawanya saat mendengar pernyataanyan kelewat bodoh dari Kaede. "Haha.. Kenapa sih malah berfikiran seperti itu."

"Mou! Kau yang memulainya sih." Kaede merajuk pelan sembari memukul pelan dada milik Nagisa berusaha menutup malunya. "Aku malu tahu."

Nagisa tidak lagi tertawa, dia menatap lembut Kekasihnya itu perlahan diambilnya kedua tangan milik Kaede yang menutup wajahnya. Kaede mengamati mata milik Nagisa itu tatapan biasa yang selalu Nagisa berikan kepadanya tatapan yang mengatakan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam terhadapnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Nagisa mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya membiarkan kedua saling bertukar pandangan dengan segenap perasaan sayang yang begitu memuncah lewat tatapannya. "Jika yang kau maksud tatapan haus milikku."

"Aku masih mempunyai banyak tatapan seperti itu untukmu." Nagisa mencium singkat bibir milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya saja aku sedang khawatir tentang begitu banyak hal." Nagisa tersenyum lembut. Dia masih mengantung kalimatnya dan masih memainkan beberapa anak rambut milik Kaede yang terurai bebas. "Aku tidak bisa selamanya seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Kaede berucap binggung.

"Karena saat aku memasuki tahap lain untuk memilikimu aku tidak boleh hanya memikirkan nafsuku semata." Kaede memerah mendengar ucapan non-verbal dari kekasihnya itu. Siapa sangka dibalik mata liar Nagisa saat sedang memangsanya terdapat pula kekhawatiran yang beitu dalam pula.

Kaede mencium pelan kedua mata yang disukainya itu, "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru sayang."

Nagisa tersenyum mungkin kali ini dia tidak akan khawatir seperti sebelumnya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menahanya lagi."

Dan kali ini Kaede menyesal dan bahagia secara bersamaan melihat tatapan haus milik kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **The End_**

 **10/07/2016**

 **A/N: Kembali lagi dengan NagiKae absurd karya tak seberapa ini. kali, ini datang dengan idea yang kurang berbobot ya wk. Tiba-tiba aja ingin nyumbang arsip Nagikae di FAKI yang udah jarang banget kedatangan penghuni.**

 **Karena edisi liburan semoga bisa buat Nagikae lagi. Ayuk atuh kita ramaikan Nagikae diFAKI bersama.**

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
